


Arriving for Heineken

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [67]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam and Ryan get together for a mutual project.</p><p>
  <i>"Nah, I came straight from the airport. My luggage is... over there, somewhere," Ryan answers, relaxing back against the vinyl. Jim seems pretty loaded already and no one else is sitting with them just at the moment... He shoots Sam a smile, his eyes sparkling. Aside from that first hug, they haven't been able to touch each other yet. But damn, it simply feels so fucking good just to <b>be</b> with his lover again, sitting across from Sam and watching him grin, listening to that sexy full-throated laugh which always gets him going. "How's your room? A good size?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, and you're next to me," Sam says, keeping his voice low, he thinks. "Connecting doors," he adds, eyes sparkling, certain no one's paying attention to them anyway.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving for Heineken

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan takes a taxi straight from the airport to the pub, suitcase and all. Heidi the P.A. had given him the address and told him this is where the cast and production team will be throwing down, getting acquainted before rehearsals start. Many of these people Ryan will be meeting for the first time. But one of them... Ryan grins to himself in the darkness of the backseat. He is mad fucking excited at this opportunity to actually work with Sam. And then on top of that, to get to spend so much time with him, night and day, over the next 37 days? Dream come true.

"Thanks a lot, mate," he tells the cabbie, passing over a few extra euros. Then he shoulders his bag and pushes open the door of the pub, instantly blasted with loud music and louder laughter, delectable smells from the kitchen making his stomach rumble.

Sam's been doing his best not to look like he's been watching for Ryan but the moment his lover walks through the door, it's to hell with that. "There's the man," he yells, a few too many beers definitely helping in the look-we're-just-rowdy-mates department. "You fucker," he adds, climbing over Jim in the booth to sling an arm around Ryan's neck and pull him in for a hug.

Ryan grins like a kid at Christmas, and struggles against the urge to wrap himself around Sam and start making up for lost time. He gives his lover a hard one-armed squeeze, though, and looks up to smile at the people in front of him. "Hi, everyone," he says, then reaches out to shake hands as various people begin to introduce themselves. "Yeah, thanks. Yeah, so good to meet you," he says in a kind of running loop, then looks over at Jim Sturgess, who's sitting with a half-empty pint in front of him. "Jim, awesome to see you again! I'm behind by how many?"

"Four," Sam interjects, although he takes a second for a recount before grinning at them both. "Yeah, four, so you'd better fucking drink up," he says, snagging a server as she passes and ordering two pints for Ryan.

"Jesus," Ryan mutters, but laughs softly and shakes a few more hands before he slides into the booth next to Sturgess. "Am I the last to arrive?" He cranes his neck. "Any Sir Anthony sightings?"

"He was here earlier," Jim says, yawning into his sleeve. "Disappeared into the next room I think. Either that or slipped out the back," he adds with a grin and a laugh.

"You told him I was coming? Right, then." Ryan grins and thanks the waitress who brings over both - yes, both - of his pints. He picks up one of the glasses with a mock-rueful sigh. "Here goes," he says, and knocks back half of it in one go.

"That's more like it," Sam says, taking a small sip from his fifth pint. The last fucking thing he wants is to be passing out on his lover later. "Got to catch up with us, doesn't he?" A small smile curving his lips as Jim just nods and stares a little blearily at his own glass. "Did you check into the hotel?" he asks Ryan.

"Nah, I came straight from the airport. My luggage is... over there, somewhere," Ryan answers, relaxing back against the vinyl. Jim seems pretty loaded already and no one else is sitting with them just at the moment... He shoots Sam a smile, his eyes sparkling. Aside from that first hug, they haven't been able to touch each other yet. But damn, it simply feels so fucking good just to _be_ with his lover again, sitting across from Sam and watching him grin, listening to that sexy full-throated laugh which always gets him going. "How's your room? A good size?"

"Yeah, and you're next to me," Sam says, keeping his voice low, he thinks. "Connecting doors," he adds, eyes sparkling, certain no one's paying attention to them anyway.

"No fuckin' way!" Ryan whispers in surprise, grinning widely. "You scored that? That's amazing!" He finishes off his first pint and then pushes the empty glass aside. He glances at Sturgess before adding, "No one knows?"

"Not so far," Sam says, shaking his head. "You want them to?"

Ryan's eyes flare wide in alarm. He glances aside at Sturgess - who looks like he's falling asleep in his beer - then back to Sam. "No," he whispers, shaking his head just a little.

"That's what I thought," Sam whispers back, a little confused, which might be the beer. "So no, no one knows."

"Okay." Ryan nods, then grins crookedly. "This way, there's a slightly better chance of explaining away all the shouts people are going to hear..."

"Did I mention I brought a ball gag?" Sam teases.

Ryan raises an eyebrow and tells Sam, "Great! I brought one too. Although I suspect we bought different models," he adds, with a full-on smirk.

Sam laughs, surprised but delighted by the quick comeback. "You're incorrigible," he informs his lover.

"Who, me?" Ryan affects a totally innocent look. "You're the bad influence, everyone knows that." He laughs.

"Especially you," Sam says with a wicked grin, eyes sparkling. "Drink up. The sooner everyone gets sloshed, the sooner we can all call it a night."

Ryan grins and nudges Sturgess with his elbow. "You heard the man. Slam it down." He chuckles over Jim's bleary protests and knocks back the rest of his pint as well.

It's more than an hour later before the party begins to break up, and Ryan is really regretting that he started out drinking so fast. Although, he would have made it to this point eventually, just the same... He smiles at the second A.D. as she makes her goodbyes, and lurches to his feet to shake someone's hand, his head swimming a little. _Fuck_. "Yeah, I think I need to hit the road, too."

"I'll come with you," Sam slurs, holding up a hand as he rises to his feet. "We can share a cab."

"Yeah, all right," Ryan mumbles over his shoulder, like he couldn't care less either way. He says his farewells, smiling and nodding, then grabs up his luggage from the corner again before stepping out into the chill night air.

Sam follows Ryan out onto the street, waving down a cab within seconds. "At least we won't have to do that every night," he murmurs when they're settled in the back seat, realizing he's way drunker than he intended to be.

"We mightn't not survive that," Ryan says with a grin. He leans his head back against the seat and turns to watch Sam, his smile blurring blearily. "We still have to get through tomorrow morning somehow."

" _Fuuck..._ " Sam groans, giving his head a shake before he stops because ow, that fucking hurts. "I'm going to be mainlining caffeine tomorrow."

"At least you won't be the only one." Ryan glances through the window at the moon as they drive. "How far is the hotel?"

"Ten minutes?" Sam says, not completely sure since there was so much more traffic earlier. "You gonna try and unpack tonight?"

"Oh, yeah." Ryan raises an eyebrow at his lover; he's trying for sardonic, but is pretty sure that right now he's only managing _sloppy_. "I've got way too much energy to just fall asleep right away."

Sam gives Ryan a look. "I forget your system's all fucked up from the flight," he murmurs, amused, wishing he'd just sipped at that last beer.

"Yep. All fucked up." Ryan's smile is as cheerful and sunny as can be. "Are we there yet?" Because he doesn't give a shit how inebriated they are. He's got every intention of groping Sam the second they've got privacy.

Sam laughs. "No, not yet. But almost." He thinks. He frowns out the window at the shop-fronts passing in a blur before letting his head fall back against the headrest, his eyes turned on Ryan. "I missed you," he says softly, confident the driver's music will cover for him.

In answer to that Ryan merely lets his smile soften, and slowly licks over his top lip, the gesture meant to draw the eye.

Groin stirring, Sam just shakes his head. "You're incorrigible," he informs him, for the second time tonight, amused at both Ryan's teasing and his own instant - almost Pavlovian - response.

"Nah," Ryan replies, and ducks his head to hide a mumble. "Just really fucking horny."

As if on cue, the car pulls to a stop in front of their hotel and Sam glances out the window again, his gaze torn from his lover. "This is us," he says, leaning over the front seat to settle the bill.

"Thanks, mate," Ryan adds as he climbs out of the car, grabbing his bag and following Sam inside the building. It's an okay hotel, certainly nice enough for his purposes, but he barely even notices his surroundings as they make their way to the bank of lifts. He's got much more pressing things on his mind. "I suppose I should check in," he tells Sam softly, then shrugs. "Tomorrow, maybe."

"Yeah." Sam nods his agreement, his eyes on Ryan's mouth, all too aware of the eyes on them, the cameras in the lift. Fuck. They can _not_ get to their rooms quickly enough.

Once in the elevator, Ryan slumps back in a corner and forces himself to shut his eyes. Otherwise the burning intensity in his gaze will surely give him away... A _ding!_ tells him they've reached their floor and he blinks, then casually gestures Sam out ahead of him.

Sam leads the way down the hall to the end. There's Ryan's empty room on one side of them, nothing but air on the other. He supposes there's people across the hall, but at least there's a buffer between them. He unlocks the door and flicks on the lights, and then, giving one more glance to make sure the hall's empty, pulls his lover into the room by his shirt, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him hard even as he kicks the door shut.

Ryan moans and immediately wraps himself around Sam, one leg even hooking across his lover's back to keep him as close as possible. And his hunger meets and matches Sam's, demanding everything.

"Naked," Sam growls, tearing at Ryan's clothes, too drunk _and_ aroused to do much more than short form what he wants.

In theory, Ryan agrees. But actually forcing himself to break physical contact with Sam long enough to strip his shirt off... Yeah, that's a challenge. He bites hard at Sam's bottom lip - harder than he meant to - and then untangles himself, dizzy with lust. Somehow he manages to get his trainers off without untying them, and then he bends over the suite's dining table, spreading his thighs in invitation.

Sam groans at the sight, his cock rearing up so fucking hard his head almost spins. But the realization that Ryan's prepped? Christ. That floors him, his cock thickening just that little bit more. His clothes tossed to the floor, he steps up behind Ryan, lining up, the head rubbed over that tight pucker for a second, for as long as he can stand it, before he's pushing in.

Ryan gasps at the penetration, and for an instant he actually manages to hold still for it. But that's all -- in the next moment he shoves back, eager to feel his lover deep inside. "Your ass is next."

Sam gasps - fuck - then groans, head rushing at the incredible tight heat of it. "Not tonight it won't be." Pushing in to claim that very last fraction of an inch.

Any answer gets lost in a strangled moan. Ryan claws at the polished surface of the table, then begins rocking his hips. "Come on," he orders in a harsh mutter. He's way too fucking close already, on sheer anticipation. "Come on, fuck!"

"I will," Sam says. "Patience," his hands over Ryan's as he pulls out and shoves back.

"Patience?" Ryan spits out, incredulous. "You're fucking-- ohgod." He rocks forward, and plants his feet so he has better leverage. "You're one to talk."

"I'm fucking drunk," Sam slurs, laughing even as he starts fucking Ryan in earnest. "I could go for hours."

"Drunk?" Ryan snorts a laugh, as if he didn't drink damn near as much as his lover did. "I probably... shouldn't have let you pick me up, then," he grates out, snatching one harsh breath after another.

"No?" Sam slams in even harder, driving Ryan into the table. "You prefer quick hard fucks?"

"Does my preference matter?" Ryan retorts, but his syllables are getting sloppy and he keeps laughing anyway. Wrapping his hands tightly around the table's edge, he shoves back against his lover, determined to take just as much as he gives.

"Jesus, fuck," Sam blurts out. Drunk or not, there's not a chance in hell he's going to last, not when they've been parted for so long. He growls, plunging deep once twice and again, then comes, cock spurting thickly inside his lover.

Ryan cries out, the heat of that searing rush thrilling through his body. A moment later he remembers that he's making too much damn noise for their location, but right now he can't fucking stop. His muscles clamp tight and he fucks himself on Sam's cock, fast and hard, and he comes too with a hot spray against carved mahogany.

Sam groans roughly as Ryan's body clenches around him. He keeps going through every last aftershock, sheer adrenaline powering his movements. Until finally, panting, he stills, cock still pulsing inside his lover. Drops down to brush his lips across the back of Ryan's shoulder. "Fuck. I missed you so much."

That caress comes close to melting Ryan right into a puddle. "Yeah, right," he teases, shifting his weight a bit so that he can clasp Sam's hand. "You're always horny when you're smashed."

"Maybe, but you're the one I save it for these days," Sam says with a smile and another kiss, giving Ryan's hand a squeeze.

Ryan snickers and turns to nuzzle Sam's throat. "You're such a romantic. It's so awesome."

Sam blows a soft raspberry at Ryan and then pulls him upright, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder again. "Bed now?" he asks, the alcohol finally hitting him hard, and all he wants to do is wrap himself up in his lover. "We got an early morning tomorrow. Today, I mean." Fuck.

"Yeah. At least we didn't make too much noise," Ryan answers, and he's smashed just quite enough to actually believe himself. "Let's go to bed."


End file.
